ReapTheChaos Sandbox 10
Album Covers Bayou Fantom *Vanilla Fudge *Creedence Clearwater Revival Barclay Mills *Creedence Clearwater Revival in the portable building in front of Barclay Railways. *Steppenwolf in the back room of the Double Barrel Bar. Delray Hollow *Clarence Carter on the desk at the Warm Hearts Neighborhood Kitchen. *Lightnin' Slim in the Deep Dive Bar & Lounge. *The Chambers Brothers in a garage at Chatham Ship n Store on the western outskirts of Delray Hollow. *Eddie Floyd in a garage off an alleyway in north Delray Hollow. Downtown *Dusty Springfield in a garage off an alley behind Silvio Collateral Pawn & Loan. *Count Five in a stairwell off n alley behind Blarney's Pub. *Etta Jones in a kiosk in an open air market in central Downtown. *Otis Redding on a tugboat along the southwest shore. French Ward *? and the Mysterians *The Supremes *Aretha Franklin *Barry McGuire Frisco Fields *Johnny Cash *Cream Pointe Verdun There are four album covers to find in Pointe Verdun. *Roy Orbison *Jefferson Airplane *The Rolling Stones *The Beach Boys River Row *The Supremes inside the Fresh Crab stand at an open air fish market. *Big Brother and the Holding Company in the office of Shooters Bar. Southdowns *Sam Cooke at the top of a stairwell in a nondescript building next to the bridge to Tickfaw Harbor in north Southdowns. *The Duprees in the auto service garage at the southern most Best Oil. *Sam & Dave inside a Hangar Supply Co. warehouse in south Southdowns. *The Beach Boys inside a garage of a mansion in west central Southdowns. Tickfaw Harbor *The Box Tops *The Temptations Communist Propaganda Bayou Fantom *Information coming soon. Barclay Mills *Poster #2 on the side wall of a building, next to the bridge to Frisco Fields in north Barclay Mills. *Poster #2 on the back wall of a building in the southeastern train yard. *Poster #3 on the back wall of a Locksmith Hardware & Service building in southeast Barclay Mills. *Poster #4 on the wall of a warehouse in southwestern Barclay Mills. Delray Hollow *Poster #4 on the front of the courthouse? in Delray Hollow. *Poster #5 on an elevated train platform in northeast Delray Hollow. Downtown *Poster #1 on the wall of a building in southeast Downtown. *Poster #4 next to the entrance of a building in south central Downtown. *Poster #5 on the back of a blue warehouse along the southern shore. *Poster #8 on a retaining wall near the underground canal entrance along the northeast shore. French Ward *Information coming soon. Frisco Fields Pointe Verdun *Information coming soon. River Row *Poster #1 on the door of a small building at the south end of the train yard. *Poster #2 on the side of a shack along the shoreline just north of Rigolet's Canning Company. *Poster #4 on the wall of a shack behind the Louisiana Shipping Company in north River Row. *Poster #3 on the west side wall of Dominik's Sugar. Southdowns *Poster #5 on the end of the La Vie Ferry Company pier. *Poster #8 inside a stairwell of a building behind Blarney's Pub. Tickfaw Harbor *poster #6 on top of an observation tower in the southwest corner of Tickfaw Harbor. Hot Rod Magazine Bayou Fantom Barclay Mills *January 1966 issue on a barge full of old cars, across the river in western Barclay Mills. Delray Hollow *June 1968 issue in the auto service garage of Best Oil in south Delray Hollow. Downtown *June 1966 issue in the underground canal system beneath a parking garage in southwest Downtown. French Ward Frisco Fields Pointe Verdun River Row *May 1968 issue inside a boxcar at the train yard. Southdowns *March 1968 issue in a nondescript garage along the the southwest shoreline. Tickfaw Harbor *February 1965 issue on top of nondescript brick building next to the railroad bridge in south Tickfaw Harbor. Playboy Magazines Bayou Fantom Barclay Mills *November 1963 issue on the back porch of a house in south Barclay Mills. *February 1964 issue on the back porch of a house in central Barclay Mills. *January 1964 inside a large mechanics garage in east central Barclay Mills. *September 1963 issue inside a shack home in west central Barclay Mills. Delray Hollow *August 1964 issue in the basement of Sammy's. *August 1966 issue in the office of the Everyday Laundromat. *November 1967 issue inside a green house in the south west corner of Delray Hollow. *May 1964 issue in the Double Barrel Bar in Delray Hollow. Downtown *December 1964 issue inside a Hangar Supply Co. building along the southwest shore. *April 1965 issue in a portable building behind Shaker's Club and Bar. *November 1966 issue in the northeast underground canal area of Downtown. *January 1967 issue in the auto service garage behind the northwest Best Oil. *June 1967 issue in the flower bed at General's Circle. French Ward Frisco Fields Pointe Verdun River Row *May 1963 issue in the back room of Baby Bear B.B.Q.. *July 1964 issue inside Bayside Shipping, in the northern tip of River Row. *February 1966 issue on the second floor of a nondescript building in north central River Row. *May 1966 issue in the stairwell of a building behind the Louisiana Shipping Company in central River Row. *June 1966 issues inside the Fresh Crab stand at an open air fish market. *October 1967 issue inside a house in the southwest corner of River Row. *December 1967 issue on the back porch of a house along the southwest shore. Southdowns *March 1966 issue inside a room at the Pearl Diver Motel. *April 1966 issue on a rooftop next to the Catfish Queen. *September 1967 issue in the stands of the Bayou Devils Stadium. *March 1968 issue inside a green house in northwest Southdowns. Tickfaw Harbor *May 1965 issue in a portable building just north of the Best Oil auto theft racket. Repent Magazines Bayou Fantom Barclay Mills Delray Hollow Downtown *Issue #3, dated June 11, 1968 on the bench across from The Royal Hotel. French Ward Frisco Fields Pointe Verdun River Row Southdowns *Issue #1, dated November 9, 1967, found on the bar at Wilcock's Saloon. Tickfaw Harbor Vargas Paintings Bayou Fantom Barclay Mills *Painting #2 in the upper office of Barclay Railways. *Painting #10 inside the portable building in the center of Chitimacha Hill Quarry. *Painting #28 in the office of Di Napoli Waste Removal. Delray Hollow *Painting #13 behind reception desk at Perla's Nightclub *Paintings #27 in the upstairs office at Perla's Nightclub. *Painting #5 in the basement of Sammy's. Downtown *Painting #7 on the opr level of Cavar Construction. *Painting #8 in the office of the Imperial Men's Health Club. *Painting #23 behind the reception desk of The Royal Hotel. French Ward *Painting #30 at Retroussé Yacht Club in the shed where they're holding Stephen DeGarmo. Must be collected during Certainly Was Exciting Frisco Fields Pointe Verdun River Row *Painting #4 inside Vito's office at Benny's Ristorante. *Painting #6 in the upper office of Rigolet's Canning Company. *Painting #15 in the office of Skidaway Durables. *Painting #33 inside Benny's Ristorante behind the reception counter. Southdowns *Painting #9 in the office of Mama Righetti's Bakery. *Painting #21 inside a Bayside Shipping warehouse on the northwest shoreline. *Painting #24 in the office of Wilcock's Saloon. Tickfaw Harbor *Poster #16 on the office wall of Best Oil auto theft racket. Paradiso Hotel & Casino *Painting #26 in the security office of the casino. Must be collected during or after Yet Here We Are. *Painting #18 in the room where you confront Giorgi Marcano. Must be collected before confronting Giorgi Marcano. Category:Site Administration